dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Signature Attacks/@comment-26060229-20150115065909
ALRIGHT SO ALYRA NO LONGER HAS TIMEPOWERS CAUSE WEB OF TIME STUFF SO I'M REDOING ALL HER SIGS Most of these are just tiny little adjustments with a rename (ex. Chroniton Overdrive -> Inferno, stacks give +15% Strength and +5% Speed instead of +10% of both). Some of them are outright missing an effect and con (notably Master of Time -> Queen of Flames is no longer a Spirit of Valor) Inferno Effect *At the end of every one of her turns, excluding the first one, Alyra Noveria gains one stack of "Inferno." For every stack of Inferno she has, Alyra gains +5% speed and +15% strength, up to a maximum of 5 stacks, or +25% speed and +75% strength. *Thus, at the end of her second turn, she would have +5% speed and +15% strength, or x1.05 Speed and x1.15 Strength. At the end of her third turn, she would have +10% (x1.1) speed and +30% (x1.3) strength, up until five turns have passed, upon which she would have +25% (x1.25) speed and +75% (x1.75) strength. *These stacks can be used to power other signature attacks that Alyra Noveria possesses. *These stacks can go negative, as a result of being used up. For every negative stack Alyra Noveria has, she loses 10% of her speed and strength, down to a minimum of 50%. In other words, for negative one stacks, she has x0.9 speed and strength, for negative two stacks, she has x0.8 speed and strength, and so and so on. *It costs 25 Fatigue to create a stack of Inferno. *Note that Inferno is considered a 'signature effect' and not a transformation. Eternal Flame Transformation *x1.5 Speed and Strength *Grants the ability to automatically dodge 2 attacks per turn. These attacks cannot be signature, ultimate, or auto-hitting attacks. *Doubles the effectiveness, but not duration, of all fire-based techniques. *Costs 10% HP/turn. If this cannot be paid, the signature ends. *Can only be used once per battle. *Light-based techniques are halved in effectiveness. Any Light-based technique that is changed to a different element as a result of effects or items is still considered a Light-based technique for this signature. Hellfire Overload Transformation *x1.75 Speed and Strength *Inferno gains twice as many stacks per turn. *Costs 15% HP and 200 Fatigue per turn, at the beginning of the turn. If this cost cannot be paid, the signature transformation ends immediately. *Energy attacks (excluding signatures and ultimates) deals x0.5 Damage to opponents Hellfire Barrage Attack *Attacks a single target 100 times *Each attack deals 0.02x Signature damage, or Strength*2 *For every attack that hits, a 0.25% Bleed effect is inflicted. Thus, if 50 attacks hit, the opponent takes normal signature damage and a 12.5% Bleed effect occurs. This effect applies to the opponents' next two turns. *Must enter Hellfire Overload to use *Costs 3 stacks of Inferno to use, and 150 Fatigue. Hellfire Storm Attack *Attacks a single target, for Strength*25 Fire Magic damage. *If the attack hits, this signature attack triggers again. Another target can be chosen, if desired. *This signature attack continues until it misses. The additional attacks do not cost additional Rush Count. *Costs 25 Fatigue per iteration. *Costs 3 stacks of Inferno to use.